


another language of love

by tokumei108



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, implied sex, route agnostic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokumei108/pseuds/tokumei108
Summary: Petra finds Dorothea hard at work studying the language of Brigid, but even she is taken by surprise by how much the result moves her.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	another language of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeppyBismilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppyBismilk/gifts).



> Takes place sometime after their paired ending.

“What are you doing, Dorothea?”

When Petra opened the door to the bedroom, she found Dorothea hunched over the table, not even lifting her head to acknowledge that Petra had entered. This caused Petra to frown. What could be taking Dorothea’s attention so, that she did not perk up at the sight of Petra like she usually did, and instead sat with such a crooked posture? Petra placed her hand lightly on Dorothea’s left shoulder, trying her best not to startle Dorothea.

Dorothea, finally realizing Petra was behind her, turned her head around and smiled up at Petra sheepishly. “Oh, Petra. I was just doing a little more language study.”

Petra’s frown deepened. “You do not have to be so hard working for mastering my language.”

Dorothea laughed. “Don’t say that, dear.”

Still, she stood up and took Petra’s hands, abandoning her books as she guided Petra to their bed, laying Petra down on top of the sheets before laying down next to her.

“The language of Brigid is wonderful,” she continued as she stroked Petra’s cheek, “and I want to be able to express how much I love you in not just one, but in two languages.”

Petra blushed. “You are already showing me how much you love me with your words and actions.”

Dorothea grinned. “Oh, then I want to show how much I love you in three languages.”

“Dorothea…”

Petra closed her eyes as Dorothea’s lips met hers. It was hard enough being able to handle Dorothea’s love conveyed in two languages without blushing. Adding another language, especially her native language, would be…very difficult to handle…

Yet even so Petra couldn’t help but sense a little seed of anticipation grow in her heart, for the day that would surely come soon.

*****

“Petra, I have finished it!”

“Finished?”

Petra had returned from her post-training bath to find Dorothea waiting on their bed in her night dress, fingers tapping anxiously against her bared thighs. Petra’s week had been very busy, and she had been looking forward to having one day of something other than meeting after meeting. She had taken advantage of the time today to do some training, but she also was looking forward to spending some time just loving Dorothea. She knew Dorothea, even after attending these meetings with Petra, had been working on something at night, but Petra had always been too tired to ask Dorothea about it, falling asleep to Dorothea’s forehead kisses and hummed lullabies. But as to what Dorothea had finished, Petra was not certain.

“Oh, I thought maybe you had caught on.” Dorothea laughed at Petra’s confusion. “You know, the reason why I was studying your language so much.”

Petra shook her head. “Was it not for expressing love?”

Dorothea smiled. “Well, it was, but also, I wrote a short piece about us.”

“Pardon?” After all these days of hard work, Dorothea had still composed something?

“I wrote a little…” Dorothea paused. “Well, I guess it has a little song and a little monologue.” She laughed and Petra felt herself tense as she detected a hint of nervousness in Dorothea’s demeanor. “Anyway, it is about how an orphan girl met the knight and princess of her heart. Would you like me to perform it?”

“I would never be turning down a performance from you.” Petra wasn’t sure why Dorothea would be nervous, especially knowing Petra and her lack of musical ability in comparison.

“Alright. Here goes.”

Dorothea took a deep breath, and what left her mouth afterward was one of the most moving performances Petra had ever witnessed. It was, as Dorothea said, a bit of monologue and a bit of song. The monologue was in the language of Fódlan, with a rhythm that went from walking to running, and the song… It was like the water of a river falling over a cliff, creating a stunning waterfall. The transition was so smooth that Dorothea was already halfway through the song before Petra realized that at some point Dorothea was speaking, no singing, completely in the language of Brigid.

“Was it alright?”

Petra was jolted out of her thoughts by Dorothea’s quiet voice. Petra blinked and felt a few tears fall down her face. “You…were singing in Brigid wording?”

“I apologize if the pronunciation was no good.”

Petra shook her head. She felt her whole body trembling. “It was perfect. Dorothea you are perfect!”

Dorothea looked taken aback. “Petra?”

Petra couldn’t help herself. She threw her arms around Dorothea and held her as tight as she could. It took a few moments, but then Dorothea was returning Petra’s embrace.

How does Petra respond when she had such a wonderful wife do such a wonderful thing? Was it even possible to match something that moved her so? Out loud she mused, “I want to be returning the delight of hearing both Brigid and Fódlan joining as one, but I am not as skillful at wording.”

Dorothea’s hands, which had started running up and down Petra’s back, stopped and fell away. “Well, I have a suggestion.”

Petra frowned in confusion as she let Dorothea go. “That is?”

Stepping out of Petra’s embrace, Dorothea twirled around and faced Petra with a big grin across her face. “You can show me the delight of Brigid and Fódlan joining as one, and you won’t need to use too many words to do so.”

It took a moment for Petra to interpret the grin and the wink. When it finally hit her… “Ah! I think I have understanding.”

Dorothea laughed. She was already sitting on the bed waiting when Petra tackled her and kissed her mouth long and hard. Yes, she thought to herself as she started to move her mouth down Dorothea’s lovely neck, she would definitely show Dorothea the delight of Brigid and Fódlan joining as one, as many times as she could tonight.


End file.
